Your Choice
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Ini kisah tujuh manusia, tujuh latar belakang, tujuh kisah, dan tujuh ribu lebih musuh. Mereka hanya memiliki satu harapan. Harapan untuk bertahan hidup. Dan semua kisah mereka, ditentukan olehmu, para pembaca. /BTS FANFICT!/ mystery, gore, and survival / WARNING! Para pembaca akan dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, memilihlah dengan baik!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Choice**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : All member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **Genre : Thriller, Friendship, Mystery, Drama, survival story.**

 **Rated : T**

 **ALL IS AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **.**

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Penyelamat nyawa.

Pencabut nyawa.

Pecundang.

Pemenang.

Pelindung.

Perusak.

Dan satu orang yang menjadi harapan dunia.

Ini kisah tujuh manusia, tujuh latar belakang, tujuh rangkaian cerita, dan satu titik akhir.

Tujuh jam di malam hari, tertidur dengan senjata penuh darah berbau busuk demi berjaga-jaga. Melindungi satu-satunya harapan yang ada.

Tujuh menit di perjalanan, sudah membunuh lebih dari tiga makhluk mengerikan demi menyelamatkan diri.

Tujuh detik di langit senja, adalah waktu yang pas untuk menggenggam tangan seorang bocah dengan penuh harapan. Harapan keberhasilan.

Tujuh hari, bocah itu berumur _sebelas tahun_. Hari ulang tahunnya, kekacauan itu tepat terjadi saat itu dan dia menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya, mengatakan akan kembali tapi tidak kunjung datang walau satu minggu telah berlalu. Menyedihkan? Iya, bahkan Jeon Jungkook sampai menangis tidak mengerti.

Lebih dari tujuh kali ia bertanya, kemana ayah dan ibunya? Hingga ia mengerti dengan sangat jelas. Apa yang telah terjadi.

Ini kisah tujuh manusia, dengan satu harapan.

Ini kisah tujuh manusia, yang berjuang untuk hidup.

Ini kisah tujuh manusia, yang melawan tujuh ribu lebih makhluk mengerikan.

Melawan sekumpulan…

 _Zombie._

 _ **Dan, kisah mereka ditentukan oleh dirimu, para pembaca.**_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **PERATURAN :**

\- Di setiap chapter akan berakhir dengan **DUA PILIHAN** berat, para pembaca **DIHARAPKAN** memilih pilihan yang ada dengan cara cukup mereview pilihan anda. Pilihan **TERBANYAK** (mayoritas) akan ditentukan untuk kelanjutan chapternya.

\- Setiap pilihan yang benar, dapat **MEMBUKA SEBUAH JAWABAN MISTERI** atau **MENYELAMATKAN** karakter yang ada.

\- Pilihan yang salah, akan menyebabkan seorang **KARAKTER MATI** atau bahkan **TIDAK MENJAWAB APAPUN**.

\- Jika, kedua pilihan memiliki suara yang sama. Aku akan menunggu hingga jawaban tidak seimbang.

\- Akhir dari kisah ini bisa sangat beragam, sesuai pilihan kalian, bisa saja mendapatkan _sad ending_ , _happy ending_ , atau _ending_ yang gantung.

\- Satu pilihan, bisa menyebabkan akibat yang luar biasa. (hati-hatilah memilih)-

 _ **\- CLUE**_ : setiap mau memilih, aku akan memberikan sebuah _hint_ kecil untuk yang mana pilihan yang baik. (terkadang, akan ada _hint_ yang mengecoh)

 **Mari kita bermain game! Readers~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Choice**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : All member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **Genre : Thriller, Friendship, Mystery, Drama, survival story.**

 **Rated : T**

 **ALL IS AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **.**

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

.

.

.

Dari dulu...

Jungkook tidak pernah mengerti pekerjaan ayahnya.

Namun, kata ibunya, namja kepala empat itu adalah seorang ilmuwan hebat. Menciptakan banyak sekali obat ajaib, bisa memunculkan _magic_ dari kedua tangannya. Itu kata yang sering diucapkan oleh mulut ibu Jungkook. Jadi, Jungkook merasa bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang pesulap handal.

Tapi semua itu berubah, semenjak hari kelahirannya. Hari yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu. Karena jujur, ayahnya berjanji akan membelikan satu kostum _Darth Vader_ lengkap dengan _lightsaber_ yang menyala-nyala itu.

Hanya saja semua itu pupus dengan begitu mudah.

Saat ayahnya pulang dengan mengecup dahinya begitu lama, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan kembali dalam waktu sekejap. Jungkook hanya perlu tidur malam, katanya.

Tapi aneh sekali, mereka tidak pernah kembali...

Setelah mengucapkan, _"Kau adalah kunci dari segalanya Jungkook... putra kecilku, kau akan selamat, apapun yang terjadi. Apapun!"_

.

.

.

 **Hari pertama**

Jungkook terdiam di dalam kamarnya, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Hari ini pagi cerah sekali, Jungkook yakin, karena dirinya tidak mendengar suara hujan sedikitpun. Biasa ibu akan membukakan jendela lebar-lebar dan menyuruh Jungkook bangun dengan kecupan sayang. Kali ini, pagi terasa begitu sepi.

Apa ibu dan ayahnya belum pulang? Dimana mereka?

Kaki Jungkook melangkah, menuju keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, sempat ia melihat kearah jendela kamarnya, ingin sekali membuka jendela itu agar cahaya pagi masuk. Tapi, ia ingat pesan ibunya yang mengatakan jangan membuka jendela maupun pintu depan atau pintu belakang. Jungkook dilarang keluar selama mereka pergi, bahkan dilarang untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dan Jungkook adalah anak yang baik.

Jadi pada hari itu, ia hanya menuruni tangga. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi sambil tersenyum riang. Biasanya, pagi-pagi seperti ini, ibunya pasti sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

Membuat dia langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur, tapi pandangannya mendadak kosong. Hanya sebuah _cake_ cokelat yang ada di tengah-tengah meja makan. Tangan Jungkook mengepal, dia merasa kesal. Perutnya lapar, ia ingin sarapan!

"IBU!" suaranya membahana di seluruh ruangan yang besar itu. "IBU! IBU KUKI LAPAR!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Jungkook sudah ingin menangis meraung saja, sebelum kakinya melangkah menuju kamar orang tuanya. Mengetuk berkali-kali dengan mulut tak henti-hentinya memanggil orang yang paling ia sayang itu.

Tidak sabaran, Jungkook langsung membuka pintu dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Setahu Jungkook, kedua orang tuanya adalah tipikal manusia yang sangat rapi. Ibu akan ceramah dua puluh paragraf jika Jungkook tidak membersihkan kamarnya. Dan ayahnya akan memberitahunya soal betapa penting sebuah kerapian itu.

Tapi sekarang, kamar yang cukup besar itu sangat berantakan! Banyak sekali kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai. Membuat Jungkook kecil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke tempat tidur, ingin meloncat ke atas lalu akan merengek meminta dibuatkan makanan.

Hanya saja, saat kaki pendek itu berhasil menaikkan dirinya hingga terduduk di tempat tidur, yang ia dapati hanya kekosongan.

Membuat Jungkook menunduk dalam, bertanya sekali lagi.

" _Ayah ibu dimana?"_

Pagi itu, Jungkook memakan sepotong kue sebagai sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

 **Hari Kedua**

Semalam, Jungkook tidak mandi.

Dirinya terlalu asyik bermain PS4 hingga sore, dan Jungkook tidak suka jika harus mandi malam-malam. Lagipula waktu itu ia merasa begitu lelah setelah berusaha memasak sebungkus ramen dengan tubuh kecilnya itu.

Jadi Jungkook tertidur di sofa ruang tamu, menunggu orang tuanya kembali.

Tapi tidak...

Tidak pagi ini.

Karena pintu kayu itu tidak kunjung dibuka-buka.

Jungkook merasa lehernya begitu sakit saat terbangun jam 8 pagi. Tapi ia mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan hanya diam selama dua puluh empat menit di atas sofa, merenung.

Pagi itu, Jungkook memanaskan kimbab yang ada di lemari pendingin dengan menggunakan _rice cooker_. Jungkook itu anak pintar. Mungkin karena ia sering membantu ibunya melakukan sebagian pekerjaan rumah, jadi Jungkook bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah.

Setelah sarapan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mandi. Bermain di bawah guyuran _shower_ dan berhati-hati saat menggunakan _shampoo_ di kepalanya. Karena Jungkook tidak suka jika cairan licin itu mengenai matanya, tidak sakit memang, tapi hanya mengganggu saja.

Jungkook tertawa riang, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk merah bergambar _power rangers_ dan berlari menuju kamar orang tuanya.

"Ayah ibu! Kuki sudah sia—"

Suaranya mengecil, tawanya meredup. Ia lupa, _orang tuanya belum pulang_.

Malam itu, Jungkook tertidur di kamar orang tuanya, sambil menangis kecil.

.

.

.

 **Hari ketiga**

Jungkook mulai ketakutan.

Sore itu, dirinya berhenti menggambar di kertas selembar. Matanya berahli mengambil buku membaca, tapi mata Jungkook terlalu buram untuk mengenal satu katapun. Dia menangis lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Jungkook sudah berkali-kali mencoba menelpon kedua orang tuanya, tidak tersambung. Bahkan siang tadi Jungkook mencoba membuka pintu depan maupun belakang yang ternyata dikunci. Butuh 2 jam Jungkook mencari kunci itu, tapi tak kunjung ia temukan.

Sekilas, Jungkook berpikir untuk keluar melewati jendela saja. Tapi nyalinya menciut, saat mengintip keluar yang ia dapati adalah aura menegangkan. Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas di luar sangat mencekam. Itulah salah satu faktor ia mengurungkan diri untuk tidak mencoba keluar, mencari ayah ibunya.

"Ah, benar... bermain _game_. Maka semua akan cepat berlalu. Ayah dan ibu akan cepat pulang!" Jungkook berseru, menghidupkan PS4 miliknya dengan tersenyum senang.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook memakan sepotong _cake_ untuk mengganjal perutnya.

.

.

.

 **Hari keempat**

Jungkook tidak mengerti.

Apakah ayah dan ibunya meninggalkannya?

Apakah Jungkook adalah anak terbuang?

Jika begitu, kenapa?

Jungkook selalu bangun jam tujuh pagi, Jungkook juga tidak pernah merengek sampai menangis-nangis di depan publik. Jungkook juga selalu membersihkan ruangannya setelah bermain. Bahkan Jungkook membantu ibunya memasak!

Dia adalah anak yang baik. Jungkook yakin itu, seratus persen.

Tapi kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak kunjung pulang?

Siang itu, Jungkook sudah muak memakan kue cokelat yang rasanya tidak kunjung habis. Dirinya mencoba memasak sesuatu, mungkin _tteokbokki instant._ Saat dirinya membuka lemari pendingin, Jungkook terdiam.

Ini aneh.

Isi lemari pendinginnya aneh.

Ibu adalah wanita yang menjunjung tinggi kesehatan, tidak ada makanan kaleng, tidak ada makanan _instant_ , apalagi ramen. Isi lemari pendinginnya selalu dipenuhi makanan-makanan segar yang sehat. Tapi sekarang, kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang sangat mudah dimasak?

Bahkan tangan kecil Jungkook juga tidak kesusahan untuk memasak semua ini. Mudah.

Tapi terlalu aneh.

Jungkook mencoba berpikir keras, tangannya memasak air untuk _tteokbokki_ yang akan ia makan. Di saat satu _tteokbokki_ masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dia langsung mendapat sebuah pemikiran.

Selama ini ia bertanya, _dimana orang tuanya?_

 _Kenapa tidak kunjung pulang?_

 _Apakah ia ditinggalkan?_

Tapi ia tidak bertanya, _apakah ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja?_

Ayah pergi dengan peluh membasahi dahinya, kilatan mata penuh kepanikan, dan tangan yang bergetar memeluk tubuh kecil Jungkook. Berkali-kali juga ibu membisik bahwa Jungkook akan aman jika tetap berada di rumah ini.

Ayah dan ibunya seakan pergi ke medan perang.

Tiba-tiba tangan Jungkook bergetar, ini tidak baik. Ayah dan ibunya bisa saja kecelakaan di jalan sana atau mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Hari itu, Jungkook tertidur di kamarnya sendiri dengan perasaan gelisah.

.

.

.

 **Hari kelima**

" _Kau tinggal di sini Taeyeon! Dengarkan aku, mereka mengincar Jungkook. Kau harus menjaganya!"_

" _Mereka akan tahu Jungkook ada di sini jika aku tidak mengikutimu Baekhyun! Kau mengerti?!"_

" _Kau hanya akan MATI! Jika ikut bersamaku! Lihatlah, di ruang bawah tanah ada makanan yang begitu banyak. Kalian bisa bertahan hidup tujuh bulan ke depan, bahkan lebih. Waktu selama itu akan cukup. Aku akan kembali dengan bantuan, kalian hanya perlu menunggu."_

" _Baekhyun sadarlah! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Dan mengatakan bahwa Jungkook sudah mati! Dia akan lebih aman!"_

" _Aku sudah mati?"_

.

Mata Jungkook langsung terbuka lebar, ia sangat ingat kejadian kecil yang menjadi mimpinya malam ini. Itu waktu ia menguping di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Dan perkelahian itu berhenti tepat Jungkook membuka pintu, mempertanyakan kenapa dirinya sudah mati.

Tepat saat itu, Taeyeon langsung memeluk Jungkook. Dan ucapan perpisahan itu terjadi. Jungkook mengingat kata-kata bahwa ia akan aman di sini, tapi aman dari apa?

Kaki Jungkook melangkah, kali ini ia ingin pergi menuju ruang bawah tanah yang sangat menyeramkan baginya.

Tangan Jungkook sedikit bergetar, memegang senter berwarna biru dan menelan ludah berkali-kali. Jungkook sedikit trauma dengan ruang bawah tanah, karena dulu ia pernah bermain petak umpet dengan Baekhyun dan memilih bersembunyi di sini. Saat sedang bersembunyi, mendadak lampunya mati, semua gelap.

Bukan main, Jungkook berteriak meminta tolong dan berteriak ketakutan. Apalagi saat menyadari di pundaknya ada yang bergerak-gerak, sepertinya cicak. Baekhyun langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat menemukan dirinya.

Sejak itu, Jungkook memutuskan tidak akan ke ruang bawah tanah walaupun ia akan kalah bermain petak umpet. Titik.

Jarinya menekan saklar lampu yang menerangi ruangan kecil itu, baunya lembab dan pengap. Ah, Jungkook janji tidak akan berlama-lama di ruangan terkutuk ini.

Matanya melebar saat melihat tiga rak yang menempel di setiap dinding ruang bawah tanah, sejak kapan ada rak kayu yang dipenuhi dengan makanan? Bahkan ada satu kardus besar berisi obat-obatan. Ini bagaikan tempat untuk bertahan hidup.

Jungkook mengambil tiga kantung _gummy bear_ , mengingat yang di lemari pendingin sudah mau habis. Jungkook hanya terlalu menyukai permen kenyal-kenyal itu.

Jungkook melewati hari itu dengan berpikir, dan memakan bubur _instant_ kesukaannya.

.

.

.

 **Hari keenam**

Jungkook menatap jendela kamarnya dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Sekarang dia memiliki kegiatan baru, tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain PS4. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi.

Peduli apa jika ia melanggar perkataan ibunya yang melarang membuka jendela? Bahkan sekarang Jungkook sudah membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan melihat keluar.

Tiba-tiba, ada suara yang terdengar jelas. Suara itu memekakkan telinga, dentumannya keras, membuat Jungkook sedikit ketakutan. Jungkook beberapa kali mendengar suara ini, dari dalam rumah. Jungkook kira ada yang sedang membangun sesuatu di luar.

Ternyata suara itu lebih mirip seperti suara tembakan, jelas sekali ini tidak ada yang beres.

Jungkook terus melihat, hingga kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi.

Mata Jungkook melebar.

Seseorang berlari membawa pistol, sekuat tenaga. Dan di belakangnya...

Di belakangnya...

Jungkook langsung menutup jendela, menarik korden dan bergetar ketakutan di atas tempat tidurnya. Jelas ini semua salah!

Tangan Jungkook meraih _tab_ miliknya yang berwarna putih. Jungkook tidak seperti anak seumurannya, ia tidak terlalu suka bermain di ponsel pintar dan hanya memiliki _tab_ yang berisi puluhan _game_. Itupun jarang ia mainkan, dirinya lebih suka dengan PS4.

Degan cekatan, Jungkook membuka _google_. Baru ingin mengetik satu kata kunci, tiba-tiba hubungan _wi-fi_ terputus. Mati lampu.

Jungkook langsung mengeluarkan kata sial. Tangannya masih bergetar tidak karuan saat dia mencoba menghidupkan lampu kamarnya berkali-kali. Tidak bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang telah terjadi?" Jungkook bergumam ketakutan. Bayangan yang ia lihat tadi malah semakin memperburuk keadaan. Jungkook sering melihat ini di beberapa film, dan Jungkook yakin sekali jika lampu tidak akan hidup sampai kapanpun.

Malam itu, Jungkook melewati hari di dalam kegelapan.

Takut sekali.

.

.

.

 **Hari ketujuh**

Jungkook harus keluar dari rumah ini.

Dia harus K-E-L-U-A-R.

Jungkook mengambil tas sekolahnya dan membuang semua barang yang tidak ia butuhkan. Setelah mengisi perut dengan sepotong kue cokelat dan mie ramen. Jungkook bersyukur, walau lampu mati tapi masih ada air yang mengalir, masih ada gas yang bisa digunakan untuk memasak. Lampu hanya mati, bukan hal besar.

Dengan santai Jungkook memasukkan beberapa makanan di dalam tasnya, dan beberapa alat mungkin nantinya akan ia butuhkan. Senter dan mancis adalah yang paling dibutuhkan. Dia juga harus membawa tali lalu jaket penghangat badan. Serta tidak ada salahnya membawa pisau dapur demi berjaga-jaga.

Jungkook hanya perlu keluar sebentar, dan dia akan kembali lagi ke dalam rumah ini. Dirinya harus menemukan kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula ia harus mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di luar. Menemukan beberapa _manusia_ mungkin bisa membantunya.

Jungkook adalah pecinta film. Dia sering sekali menonton film yang mengangkat tema bertahan hidup dengan musuh mengerikan seperti ini. Dulu juga, Jungkook pernah membaca riset hasil penelitian bahwa film _zombie_ adalah salah satu film _sci-fi_ yang bisa menjadi nyata.

Beberapa zombie di film-film tertentu tidak memiliki indra melihat, hanya mengandalkan suara serta bau. Beberapa malah bisa melihat dan begitu mengerikan saat mengejar manusia. Ada zombie yang lambat, ada yang cepat. Jungkook bahkan pernah membaca kisah dimana kita tidak akan menjadi zombie walau tergigit.

Semua beragam, dan itu membuat Jungkook terdiam.

 _Bagaimana dengan musuhnya kali ini?_

Jungkook tidak mengetahui apapun.

Tangan Jungkook yang awalnya sudah ingin membuka jendela di ruang tamu terhenti. Haruskah ia keluar sekarang?

Atau menunggu satu hari lagi dan mengamati dari atas?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pilihan :**

A. Jungkook akan keluar saat itu juga, di hari ketujuh pada siang hari.

B. Jungkook akan keluar di hari berikutnya.

 **Clue :** salah satu pilihan bisa membuat kalian bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun. Terkadang, 'bersabar' adalah kunci supaya aman.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **YEAY! Balik lagi~ huft, ff ini benar-benar membuat aku berpikir. Wkwkwkw, aku jadi deg-deg an apa yang akan kalian pilih.**

 **Maaf jika aku benar-benar tidak aktif di FFN (apalagi di WP) karena jujur, aku ada project kolaborasi dengan author PikaaChuu. Dan aku memikirkan ff ini. Alasan lain, aku sedikit** _ **unmood**_ **untuk melanjutkan tiga ff terakhir (A Mask, A Village, dan Beauty and the beast).**

 **A Mask, aku sudah menulis ¾ endingnya, mungkin sebentar lagi akan aku apdet, tidak tahu kapan. Hehehe.**

 **Btw, kembali ke topic FF ini.**

 **Ini adalah FF klasik zombie yang menceritakan garis besar sama dengan film film zombie lainnya. Intiya hanya virus, bertahan hidup, mencari tempat berlindung. Itu saja. Aku ingin sekali membuat ff zombie setelah menonton Train To Busan (iya, aku nonton beberapa minggu yang lalu. Iya, aku ketinggalan sangat jauh)**

 **Tapi, apa hanya zombie?**

 **Aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru, bosan sekali jika hanya bercerita dan para readers bergantung padaku soal alur cerita. Jadi sekarang, bagaimana jika aku yang bergantung** **pada kalian untuk menciptakan alur cerita?**

 **Aku sudah menyusun ini semua, ada banyak sekali ending yang akan kalian dapat di kisah ini. Ada banyak sekali alur cerita yang akan kalian ciptakan. Banyak sekali.**

 **Hati-hatilah dalam memilih, ini adalah cerita yang akan mengajak kalian untuk serius demi menyelamatkan setiap karakter. Jika bercanda, kalian bisa saja membunuh karakter (bahkan Jungkook sendiri)**

 **Jadi bagaimana?**

 **Siapa untuk berpikir bersama?**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3 (1)

**80 reviews**

 **66 pilihan (yang memilih ganda tidak dihitung)**

 **A : 25**

 **B : 41**

 **Mayoritas memilih B, maka cerita akan di lanjutkan dengan Jungkook yang keluar di hari berikutnya.**

 **Jika kalian memilih A**

 **The story will be like this :**

.

.

 _Kalian mengubah tokoh utama._

 _Dengan sangat sempurna._

.

.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak, dia tidak boleh ragu. Sedikitpun.

Dia bisa mengetahui bagaimana jenis musuhnya dengan langsung turun ke lapangan. Tidak perlu menunggu satu hari lagi. Lagipula, dia selalu menunggu…

 _Apa sekarang harus menunggu lagi?_

Tidak.

Jungkook langsung membuka jendela, tanpa bersuara dirinya keluar, tidak lupa memberi pengganjal di jendela agar dirinya tidak sulit untuk masuk kembali.

Kepalanya menoleh, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kosong.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia menghela nafas panjang. Kakinya melangkah mantap menuju gerbang rumah. Mengabaikan semua perkataan orang tuanya. Karena Jungkook, dengan segala kepintaran di otaknya tahu.

Bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup dengan terus menunggu.

Dirinya harus terjun ke lapangan, mengetahui kondisi, dan mencari orang tuanya.

Bagaimana jika, dia terus diam di rumah dan orang tuanya tidak kembali?

Bagaimana jika, dia terus diam di rumah dan para tentara atau bala bantuan melewati rumahnya?

Bagaimana jika…

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mendorongnya untuk keluar.

Tangan mungilnya mencoba membuka gerbang dengan sangat perlahan. Sempat ragu ia melangkah, menginjak jalanan aspal yang sudah ternodai darah kental berwarna hitam. Menjijikkan.

"Ini… sepatu yang diberikan ayah…" gumamnya pelan, berpikir apakah harus ia menginjak aspal kotor ini dengan sepatu cokelat pemberian ayahnya waktu dirinya mendapat juara pertama di sekolah. Jungkook hanya merasa, sekarang semua hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya begitu berharga.

' _Sudahlah'_ Jungkook menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sekali lagi kepalanya menoleh, melihat seluruh jalanan perumahan mewah ini yang sangat sepi. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. Sejauh matanya memandang dia hanya melihat mayat-mayat mengerikan tergeletak di jalanan.

Beberapa mobil yang pastinya rusak, bahkan sampah-sampah makanan atau tikus-tikus dengan beraninya berjalan di tengah-tengah aspal. Sungguh mengerikan, persis seperti kota mati.

Jungkook tidak merasa takut. Dia sudah siap dengan segala kenyataan. _Dia sudah tahu akan begini jadinya_.

Dengan mantap Jungkook mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, memegang pisau itu sebagai alat pertahanan. Dan kakinya mulai menginjak aspal. Pikirannya lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke arah kiri. Hanya karena, kemarin ia melihat para _zombie_ itu berlari ke sebelah kanan, diikuti oleh suara tembakan. Setidaknya jika ia memilih untuk melewati jalan sebelah kiri, maka jumlah makhluk mengerikan itu lebih sedikit bukan?

Tapi baru saja kakinya melangkah tujuh kali, suara langkah kaki terdengar.

Kali ini dari arah belakangnya.

 _Sial._

Ini _zombie_ …

Atau manusia?

Hanya saja mendengar dari suara langkah yang teratur, Jungkook bisa menebak bahwa pelakunya adalah manusia. Dan lebih dari satu orang.

Mungkin tiga? Atau dua?

Jungkook yang merasa mendapat teman 'hidup' langsung memutarkan badannya. Dan detik itu juga ia terdiam.

Dua manusia.

Satu namja, satu yeoja.

Dan namja itu…

"Kau tergigit?!"

Sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tanya, apa kau tergigit?!" suaranya pelan, tapi penuh penegasan. Namja bermata tajam itu menghentikan langkahnya, menarik tangan kurus wanita cantik dengan kasar. "Kau tergigit dan masih berani mengikutiku?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang mengerikan.

"A—kku… aku butuh pertolon—"

"Hentikan omonganmu jalang." Dan dalam sedetik, cukup sedetik.

Jungkook melihat kepala wanita itu terlepas dari badannya.

Dengan darah yang keluar, begitu banyak. Kapak berwarna putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah pekat. Muka namja yang sudah mengerikan awalnya sekarang tambah mengerikan.

Kepala wanita itu menggelinding, mendekati Jungkook dan hampir menyentuh kakinya. Sebelum namja itu berjalan mendekat, membuat Jungkook mundur dua langkah.

"Wanita sialan!" gumamnya dengan kaki yang menginjak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali. Jungkook hampir saja terduduk di aspal kalau saja tubuhnya tidak sekaku ini. Sialnya, saat kepala yang hancur itu, memuntahkan organ tubuh paling utama, otak. Jungkook langsung merasa mual, muntah. Dia ingin muntah.

"Yak kau… bocah." Jungkook langsung muntah. Dirinya berjongkok dan mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ia makan tadi. Perutnya mual dan dia sadar betul namja di hadapannya berkata bahwa ia harus berhenti.

Di saat dirinya tidak merasa mual lagi, dia langsung mendongakkan kepala. Menatap namja tadi memberikan satu botol air yang kemasannya sudah dinodai bercak darah.

"Minumlah." Ucapnya.

Hanya saja saat Jungkook mengambil botol tersebut. Dirinya terdiam. Ada sebuah perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya yang berteriak kata-kata _bahaya_.

Seharusnya saat itu, Jungkook lari saja. Menjauh dari namja mengerikan itu.

Karena, dirinya…

Bertemu dengan seorang _perusak_.

Dan seseorang yang mengincar dirinya.

Seorang tokoh utama…

Yang sebenarnya.

.

.

 **Betapa baiknya aku membocorkan rahasia utamanya.**

 **BUT!**

 **Ceritanya gak bakal kek gini. Jauh dari seperti ini.**

 **Kalian (mayoritas) memilih jalan aman.** _ **Sangat aman**_ **.**

 **Sejujurnya, jika kalian memilih A, kalian akan memilih pilihan yang nantinya akan membunuh zombie.**

 **Dan bagaimana kisah yang B?**

 **Apa yang akan kalian dapatkan…**

 **Dari kata** _ **'bersabar'**_ **?**

 **Pilihan apa yang akan kalian hadapi?**

 **Tunggu malam ini~**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Your Choice**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : All member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **Genre : Thriller, Friendship, Mystery, Drama, survival story.**

 **Rated : T**

 **ALL IS AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **B. Jungkook akan keluar di hari berikutnya**

 **Cerita yang kalian pilih**

 **Dimulai!**

 **.**

Tangan Jungkook menjauh dari jendela.

"Jangan nekat, lebih baik awasi dulu." Gumamnya kepada diri sendiri, kaki Jungkook melangkah menjauh dari jendela. Berlari menuju lantai dua dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Jungkook merasa apa yang ia lakukan benar.

Dirinya tidak tahu _zombie_ seperti apa yang akan ia hadapi, mungkin saja _zombie_ kali ini mengandalkan suara? Atau penglihatan? Bisa saja bau manusia?

Jungkook harus benar-benar mengetahui itu semua dengan mengamati. Setelah itu dia pasti lebih matang untuk terjun ke lapangan. Biasa juga seperti itu, teori dulu baru praktik.

Dengan sepatu pemberian ayahnya yang masih ia gunakan, Jungkook meloncat ke atas kasur. Membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan mulai mengamati. _Seperti kemarin_.

Dirinya diam, menatap pemandangan jalan yang tampak mengerikan. Banyak sekali mayat-mayat _zombie_ tergeletak mengenaskan di atas aspal. Ditambah dengan cairah kentar menjijikkan yang keluar dari tubuh tanpa bentuk itu.

Beberapa mobil, gerobak, bahkan sampah-sampah hanya tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan. Rumah yang tertangkap di mata Jungkook juga sudah hancur. Kaca jendela banyak yang pecah, bahkan ada kepala _zombie_ tergantung di pegangan balkon. Jungkook jadi meringis melihat keadaan rumah tetangganya.

Sungguh beruntung Jungkook selama ini tidak kedatangan tamu _mengerikan_ di rumahnya. Bisa saja ada manusia yang berani menerobos rumahnya, membunuh Jungkook, dan mengambil semua persediaan makanan.

Yah, Jungkook memang anak yang dikaruniai banyak sekali keberuntungan. Jungkook bahkan selalu mendapat bonus mainan jika ia membeli _snack_ pahlawan biru. _Snack_ terkenal di kalangan sekolahnya hanya karena akan mendapat mobil _superhero_.

Dan Jungkook selalu mendapat mobil tersebut. Tidak peduli kawan-kawannya yang membeli sepuluh bungkus lalu hanya mendapat dua mobil. Jika Jungkook membeli sepuluh, maka dia akan mendapat Sembilan mobil.

Keberuntungan selalu menghampiri Jungkook tanpa pamrih.

Melihat keadaan di luar begitu hancur, hati Jungkook menjadi gundah. Ada terselip perasaan takut serta cemas.

Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuanya?

Jungkook begitu takut.

Tidak ada kabar yang pasti seperti ini membuat dirinya merasa lelah tanpa alasan. Lagipula, apapun yang terjadi Jungkook harus keluar dari rumah ini.

Tujuan utama, mencari orang tuanya. Tujuan kedua, mencari bala bantuan.

Jungkook tidak bisa hanya diam di rumah, bisa saja bala bantuan melewati rumahnya dan kedua orang tuanya telah mati.

"Sial Jungkook, kau benar-benar harus keluar besok!" Jungkook berkata dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada jalanan.

Dia harus mencari kedua orang tuanya...

Harus mencari bala bantuan...

Harus mencari tim bertahan hidup juga...

Harus—

Eh?!

Mata Jungkook melebar, melihat dua orang manusia sedang berlari. Berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang rumahnya. Satunya namja, satunya yeoja.

Dan sang namja...

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, dia merasa tahu dengan namja itu. Lama dirinya berpikir sambil melihat kedua insan itu berbicara entah apa.

"Ah! Bukankah laki-laki itu yang dikejar banyak _zombie_ kemarin?! Wah hebat juga masih hidu—"

Omongannya terhenti.

Mata Jungkook melebar.

Kedua tangannya mengganggam bingkai jendela begitu kuat.

Saat melihat, kepala wanita itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, cukup sedeitk. Menggelinding pelan dan berhenti beberapa jarak dari pria itu. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah yang paling membuat Jungkook mual.

Jungkook bertaruh kalau dia ada di hadapan pria itu, mungkin sudah muntah lebih dari tiga kali.

Pasalnya sekarang, namja dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi darah itu, terus menginjak kepala wanita cantik tadi. Berkali-kali, hingga Jungkook rasanya bisa menangkap suara tulang kepala yang berbunyi.

Hancur.

Kepala itu hancur dengan begitu mengenaskan. Bisa Jungkook lihat darah mengalir tanpa henti, bercampur dengan organ paling utama di tubuh manusia, otak.

Entah mengapa, Jungkook merasa takut sekaligus marah.

Marah sekali.

Kenapa ada manusia yang sekejam itu? Membunuh perempuan tanpa belas kasih dan memotong kepalanya dengan sebuah kapak?

Begitu mengerikan hingga...

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Tujuh detik saja...

Pria itu mendongak, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah diwarnai darah. Pakaian dipenuhi oleh kotoran tanah serta bercak-bercak hitam, persis seperti darah mengering. Di punggungnya terdapat _shotgun_ berwarna hitam dan di tangan kanannya ada kapak penuh darah. Jungkook yakin senjata yang ia bawa bukan hanya itu saja.

Dan yang semakin membuat Jungkook sulit menelan ludah...

Pria itu menyeringai.

Mengucapkan sesuatu dengan begitu lambat. Membuat Jungkook memperhatikan bibir tipis itu lamat-lamat.

Detik berikutnya, ia berbalik. Melambai sebentar sebelum pergi menghilang.

Dan Jungkook menangkap dengan jelas.

Kata-katanya...

" _Semoga berhasil, bocah."_

.

.

.

Jungkook mencatat satu lagi saat melihat sekumpulan manusia menembak beberapa _zombie_ tepat di kepalanya. _Zombie_ itu langsung mati.

Hari sudah malam, dan Jungkook masih saja duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat ke luar. Tanpa di sangka, banyak sekali manusia yang keluar di malam hari. Kebanyakan dari mereka melewati rumah Jungkook dengan menggunakan mobil.

Membuat suara bising itu memancing para _zombie_ keluar. Bahkan Jungkook melihat sendiri ada _zombie_ dengan badan setengah keluar dari dalam parit besar.

Menjijikkan.

Anehnya, pada saat malam, pergerakan _zombie_ lebih lama. Mereka seperti meraba-raba dan hanya mengandalkan pendengaran saja.

Tapi tetap saja jika ada sumber suara, pergerakan mereka langsung cepat. Mengerikan.

Sejauh ini, Jungkook sudah mengerti beberapa hal.

Bahwa _zombie_ yang akan ia hadapi tidak terpengaruh sama bau. Bergerak cepat. Mengandalkan penglihatan serta suara. Jika siang mereka akan mudah melihat manusia dan mengejarnya, jika malam maka hanya dengan suara saja mereka akan terkecoh.

Pada intinya, mereka _buta_ saat tidak ada cahaya.

Sama seperti _zombie_ pada umumnya, mereka akan mati jika otak hancur. Dan Jungkook rasa manusia dapat berubah menjadi mayat hidup dengan sebuah gigitan.

Tidak seperti di serial film _Walking Dead_ , dimana orang mati dapat berubah menjadi _zombie_. Kali ini, orang mati yah mati. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding.

Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan hidup kedua. Yah, walau jika nanti dia mati lalu berubah menjadi _zombie_. Jungkook merasa itu lebih baik daripada mati dan tidak memiliki kesempatan hidup lagi.

Ok, pemikiran bodoh Jungkook-ah.

"GYAA!" suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Jungkook. Membuat kepala Jungkook langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara. Karena tidak dapat melihat apapun, Jungkook semakin memajukan badannya. Bertumpu di kedua tangan yang memegang erat bingkai jendela.

Tidak berapa lama, Jungkook bisa melihat seseorang sedang berlari cepat. Walau tidak jelas, tapi Jungkook dapat menangkap seorang pria berambut merah muda sedang berlari begitu cepat. Dia memegang pundaknya dan bisa Jungkook tebak pria itu sedang mengumpat.

Seperti sebuah kebetulan.

Tatapan mata mereka beradu.

" _Tolong. Aku."_

Jungkook bisa membaca kalimat di bibir pria itu. Membuat dirinya langsung melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa namja tampan itu boleh memasuki rumahnya.

Tanpa ragu, pria tersebut memanjat gerbang. Hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Dengan cepat pria tadi bersembunyi di tembok rumah Jungkook. Membiarkan beberapa _zombie_ yang mengejarnya terus berlari lurus. Melewati rumah Jungkook.

Heran, perasaan sudah banyak sekali _zombie_ yang dibunuh oleh manusia. Tapi tetap saja jalanan rumah Jungkook selalu ramai dengan _zombie_. Mungkin karena perumahan mewah Jungkook begitu dekat dengan pusat kota.

Jungkook langsung berlari turun, membawa satu senter di tangannya. Jaga-jaga agar dirinya tidak terjatuh saat menuruni tangga atau terpeleset karena menginjak sesuatu.

Kaki Jungkook sangat lincah, berlari menuju ruang tamu dan berhenti di jendela tanpa teralis. Jendela yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk keluar rumah.

Pelan Jungkook membuka jendela itu, mengeluarkan kepalanya dan melihat namja tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"Hei, pintuku terkunci..." bisik Jungkook pelan, membuat namja tadi sempat terkejut sebelum melihat kepala mungil yang menyembul keluar jendela. "Jika ingin masuk, harus lewat jendela." Jungkook berbicara sambil tersenyum.

Namja yang melihatnya langsung tertawa kecil, berjalan melewati jendela dan sedikit menunduk. "Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

"Bole—" Jungkook baru saja mau menjawab, tapi omongannya terhenti.

Karena jaraknya dekat, Jungkook bisa melihat jelas. Muka pria itu terluka, walau begitu masih terlihat tampan dan imut sekaligus. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, dengan beberapa tindik di telinga. Ia tampak tidak membawa apa-apa, kecuali besi panjang yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jungkook ragu.

Melainkan...

Tangan kanan pria itu.

Hoodie yang ia gunakan, robek hanya di sebelah kanan. Memperlihatkan darah serta sebuah _gigitan_ di lengannya.

Membuat Jungkook tanpa ragu menutup jendela dan memandang namja di hadapannya dengan pandangan horror.

"Hei... kenapa ka—" omongannya terhenti, melihat keadaan tangan sendiri sebelum mukanya berubah panik.

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan anak kecil." Gumamnya pelan dengan nada menenangkan. "Aku tidak terkena gigitan _zombie_. Kumohon, percayalah padaku. Dan biarkan aku masuk..." lanjutnya sambil memegang kaca jendela.

Entahlah, Jungkook...

Merasa rasa percaya yang ia miliki berkurang drastis saat melihat kejadian tadi siang.

Kejadian dimana seorang manusia dengan begitu mudah membantai manusia lainnya.

Hal itu membuat Jungkook sadar.

Bahwa kata percaya sudah sangat sulit ia yakini di dunia yang sudah hancur.

"Kumohon... setidaknya berikan aku obat. Atau apapun. Biarkan aku tidur malam ini di sini. Aku benar-benar lelah." Wajah pria itu pucat, mata monolidnya begitu layu seakan benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Tapi Jungkook benar-benar takut.

Pasalnya wajah pria itu memerah, dan bisa Jungkook yakini namja di hadapannya ini sudah berkeringat dingin. Jungkook takut sekali kalau dalam hitungan detik ia akan berubah menjadi _zombie_.

"Kumohon... percayalah..." gumamnya dengan nada pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak dapat Jungkook dengar.

Sial.

Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan?

Haruskah ia menolong seseorang yang asing dan mencurigakan? _Hell_! Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat luka gigitan itu dengan sangat jelas di lengan kanannya.

Atau, haruskah ia memberikan obat dan membiarkan namja ini di luar sampai pagi?

Apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan?

 _Nekat_ atau _berhati-hati_?

.

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pilihan :**

A. Membiarkan pria itu memasuki rumah Jungkook dan memberikannya pengobatan.

B. Memberikan pria itu obat tapi tidak mengizinkannya masuk.

 **Clue :** Posisikan diri kalian sebagai Jungkook. Apakah kalian akan percaya? Atau tidak?

 **Akibat kalian memilih B pada chapter awal :**

Kalian menghilangkan rasa percaya pada diri Jungkook. Jungkook melihat satu manusia membunuh manusia lain tanpa belas kasih. Jungkook tidak tahu alasannya sama sekali, dan itu membuat Jungkook takut untuk percaya dengan seseorang.

Kalian menunda jawaban misteri yang sebenarnya, dan menunda bertemu dengan tokoh utama yang sebenarnya.

 **Keuntungan kalian memilih B pada chapter awal :**

Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan pilihan yang berat pada chapter ini. Karena kalian milih B, kalian hanya mendapat dua pilihan yang membentuk banteng rasa percaya kalian.

Kalian mengetahui beberapa hal tentang _zombie_ di sini.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Btw aku nulis ini gak pake edit. Jadi maaf kalau ada yg aneh. Mian.**

 **Baiklah di author's corner kali ini aku akan menyampaikan 3 hal** (HARAP DIBACA) **:**

 **Pertama, di chap kali ini tidak akan ada pembalasan review. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin kalian 'bermain' di sini. Bukan 'membaca'. Aku ingin kalian menebak-nebak dan mengeluarkan teori tanpa ada jawaban. Aku ingin kalian penasaran dan merasa digantungkan karena** _ **game**_ **selanjutnya tidak kunjung keluar. Andaikan seperti ini, kalian adalah seorang** _ **gamer**_ **dan aku pencipta** _ **game**_ **. Apa aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian? Tentunya tidak, kalian terus menebak-nebak hingga akhirnya mengetahui saat** _ **game**_ **itu tamat. Nah! Sensasi inilah yang aku ingin kalian rasakan. Tapi tentu saja aku membaca semua review kalian, kalau tidak bagaimana aku menghitung** _ **vote**_ **nya? Wkwkwk**

 **Kedua, pilihan kalian hanya akan menentukan alur-alur yang ada. Perlu dikatakan, bahwa garis besarnya sudah ada dan kalian tidak bisa mengubah garis besar tersebut. Tapi kalian bisa mengubah alur-alur kecil ceritanya dan menentukan siapa mati siapa hidup. Sudah kubilang,** _ **ini adalah sebuah game**_ **. Perlu kalian ketahui, namja mengerikan yang jungkook lihat itu akan TETAP ketemu jungkook apapun pilihan kalian. Karena itu garis besarnya. Begitu juga dengan ketemunya kalian dengan namja berambut pink. Yang kalian bisa lakukan hanya mengubah CARA BERTEMU mereka.**

 **Hanya saja sejauh ini kalian benar-benar aman. Jika kalian memilih A pada awalnya, namja mengerikan dan namja berambut pink akan bertemu, dengan kondisi si rambut pink terluka. Dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah, lalu kalian akan dihadapi pilihan berat di sini.**

 **Perlu diingatkan, saat kalian bertemu banyak orang nanti. Kalian tidak hanya dijatuhkan oleh pilihan seperti siapa yang mati atau tidak. Tapi kalian akan di hadapi dengan pilihan yang membawa kesan emosional. Kalian akan dihadapi oleh berbagai macam pihak yang berseteru, dan apa yang kalian lakukan pada saat itu akan membawa sebuah hasil ke depannya. Jika kalian seorang** _ **gamer**_ **sejati, mungkin kalian akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan XD**

 **Ketiga, dengan berat hati, dan mungkin kalian tahu. Downfall, salah satu ceritaku telah aku hapus. Karena berbagai macam kendala dan hal-hal lainnya. Jadi jika kalian menunggu kelanjutan Downfall, maafkan aku. Itupun kalau memang ada yang menunggu. Dan untuk A Village akan diapdet dalam waktu dekat. Aku mempunyai banyak waktu karena liburan, hehehe.**

 **Sekian dari author imut (hehe) ini, selamat menikmati** _ **game**_ **yang aku ciptakan! ^^**

 **Love and peace :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Your Choice**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : All member BTS**

 **Pair : -**

 **Genre : Thriller, Friendship, Mystery, Drama, survival story.**

 **Rated : T**

 **ALL IS AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **Love And Peace :3**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TOTAL REVIEW : /author malas hitung/**

 **PILIHAN :**

 **A : 39**

 **B : 38**

 **(Yang tidak memilih dan memilih ganda tidak di hitung)**

.

.

.

 **This story will be play with your choice**

 **A. Membiarkan pria itu memasuki rumah Jungkook dan memberikannya pengobatan.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT!**

 **ANDA MEMBUKA KARAKTER BARU!**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Usia :** 17 tahun.

 **Status :** Siswa.

 **Detail :** Anak piatu, memiliki ayah seorang polisi, memiliki satu anjing yang telah mati, tingkat bertahan hidup 80%

 **Posisi dalam permaianan ini :** PELINDUNG.

 **Kepercayaan terhadap dirimu :** 100%

.

.

 **/Background Story of Park Jimin/**

.

.

.

Tangannya bergetar tanpa henti, memegang pistolmilik ayahnya dengan keringat membasahi dahi. Pipinya basah karena air mata, bibirnya telah luka karena digigit kuat, dan badannya bersujud di depan sesosok lelaki yang terbaring lemah.

"Ayah mohon—bunuh Ayah sebelum berubah menjadi makhluk mengerikan itu. Jimin- _ah_." Jimin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Matanya menatap sesosok ayah yang sudah membesarkan dirinya hingga tujuh belas tahun lamanya— _sendirian_. Mana mungkin Jimin rela membunuh ayahnya sendiri?

Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?

Baru saja dia memiliki hidup yang sempurna. Memiliki ayah yang seorang polisi dan seekor anjing lucu yang menggemaskan. Kehidupan sekolah Jimin juga bisa dikatakan sempurna. Dia mendapat predikat Ketua Osis yang paling bijaksana. Jimin dicintai oleh siswa hingga guru di sekolahnya. Seluruh rapornya selalu di atas delapan dan berkutat di kelas IPA bukan berarti dia tidak lupa aktif di kegiatan pramuka.

Jimin adalah anak yang seperti itu.

Dia teladan, baik, dan berwibawa. Dia malaikat, suka membantu, dan ramah. Dia adalah siswa yang tidak pernah lupa menyematkan papan nama di dada serta menggunakan atribut paling lengkap saat pramuka. Dia adalah siswa yang selalu berpidato, melakukan segala macam kegiatan osis tanpa emosi, dan tidak pernah marah.

Dia nyaris sempurna dan nyaris memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna.

Tidak jika detik itu dia mendapati ayahnya sedang memborgol diri di pegangan tangga. Matanya memerah, bibirnya pucat, dan tangan kanannya berdarah.

Sore itu, Jimin baru pulang sekolah. Tanpa ada beban, dia pulang menggunakan motor pribadi. Tanpa ada beban pula, dia berteriak masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan tanpa ada beban, dia menggendong Chiko—anjing ras Akita yang sangat menggemaskan.

Akan tetapi, semua itu sirna saat dirinya menyadari satu hal. _Semua telah kacau_.

Ayahnya bercerita singkat dengan kesadaran yang sangat menipis. Serangan zombi itu terjadi tanpa ada alasan yang akurat. Busan, Gwangju, Daegu, dan kota-kota lainnya telah dimakan habis oleh virus zombi. Seoul adalah yang terakhir.

Anehnya, virus ini dimulai dari kota-kota kecil hingga besar. Kenapa?

Jimin tidak mengerti, tapi yang harus ia mengerti sekarang adalah—ayahnya nyaris berubah menjadi zombi.

"Dengarkan Ayah Jimin. Kau harus belajar menggunakan pistol. Ayah sengaja melakukan ini agar kau pulang dan mengetahui kondisi saat ini. Sial—Ayah tergigit saat perjalan pulang." Saat itu, sang ayah berkata dengan air mata yang menetes secara perlahan. Ini gila, _terlalu gila_.

"Bawa Chiko, dia akan menjagamu. Hindari rumah sakit, tapi sebisa mungkin carilah sekolah. Ayah mendapat kabar bahwa di Gwangju banyak sekali manusia yang membuat _basecamp_ di sekolah-sekolah. Toserba, mal, tempat makanan—semuanya adalah sarang peperangan."

Ayahnya sedikit terbatuk saat menjelaskan itu semua dengan cepat. "Jika kau ingin mencari makanan, bawalah senjata yang banyak. Ambil semua di brankas milik Ayah, jangan pernah menetap di satu tempat, bawa radio yang dapat menangkap sinyal pertolongan, pelajari peta dan segala macamnya. Kau pasti mengerti, kau adalah anak yang hebat. Karena Ayah yakin tujuh hari ke depan semua alat elektronik itu tidak akan berguna."

"Jimin, jangan menangis. Jangan mudah percaya dengan manusia. Karena manusia di saat-saat seperti ini akan berubah menjadi egois. Lindungilah apa yang pantas kamu lindungi, carilah teman yang pantas kamu perjuangkan, dan janji sama Ayah—apapun yang terjadi. Kau tetap harus hidup."

"Satu lagi permintaan Ayah… bunuh—bunuh Ayah sebelum Ayah berubah menjadi zombi."

Pada akhirnya, Jimin tidak pernah membunuh ayahnya sendiri.

Dia terus menangis hingga lelah, hingga sore menjadi malam, hingga sang ayah berubah menjadi mayat hidup dan mengaum seperti orang gila di tengah-tengah tangga.

Chiko yang mengerti tentang keadaan itu hanya bisa duduk diam di samping Jimin. Menunggu keputusan lelaki yang sedang merenungi nasibnya. Sejujurnya, Jimin hanya ingin mati.

Dia melihat beberapa berita di televisi, Korea Selatan telah kacau total.

Saat itu, Jimin nyaris gila dan kebingungan. Dia hanya duduk diam di ruang tamu seraya mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela. Matanya terus memperhatikan perkembangan zombi dari berita. Namun, dua hari kemudian saluran televisi mulai terputus.

Jimin berusaha menaiki lantai dua dengan memanjat pilar rumahnya. Karena sang ayah yang sudah menjadi zombi itu terus-menerus memberontak dan menatap ke arahnya. Seakan siap memangsa Jimin hingga mati.

Di lantai dua, Jimin memasuki kamar. Dia sempat membersihkan diri dan berteriak kepada Chiko dari atas untuk tidak mendekati tangga sedikitpun.

Ada berbagai macam hal di otak Jimin. Apa dia harus melakukan apa yang ayahnya katakan atau cukup bunuh diri saja bersama Chiko?

Jimin lelah menangis, dirinya juga lelah berputus asa tanpa mencoba. Tapi, apakah ada keuntungan jika dia terus bertahan hidup? Apa yang akan ia dapatkan?

Mata Jimin memperhatikan kamarnya yang berwarna. Piagam penghargaan terpampang sempurna di rak buku. Meja belajarnya berisi barang-barang yang ia cintai. Dinding kamar dihias dengan poster penuh kata motivasi.

Dia berdiri di depan kaca, menatap penampilannya yang tampak begitu biasa. Seperti siswa yang membosankan.

Entah apa yang Jimin pikirkan, dirinya melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraannya. Dia membuka laci meja, mencari beberapa barang yang pernah ia beli tapi tidak pernah dipakai. Hanya karena, jika ia menggunakan barang itu, maka pandangan orang tentang dirinya akan berubah. Kata-kata 'anak teladan' bisa hilang begitu saja dari pundaknya.

Namun, kali ini—siapa yang peduli?

Lalu Jimin melakukannya. _Bleaching_ dan mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah muda yang cukup terang. Jimin pernah melihat beberapa _idol_ yang mewarnai rambut mereka menjadi warna yang feminim. Namun, tetap terlihat keren. Jimin dulu ingin meniru mereka hingga membeli semua barang yang diperlukan. Akan tetapi, dirinya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mewarnai rambut sendiri.

Setelah satu harian berkutat dengan rambut, Jimin turun ke bawah dengan menggunakan selimut yang diikat di _railing_ tangga. Dirinya membuka kulkas dan mengambil es batu, secara perlahan dia letakkan es batu itu ke kedua telinganya dan menunggu hingga kebas. Setelah itu, dia menindik telinganya dengan alat tindik yang ia beli setahun lalu.

Jimin gila? Peduli apa? Toh, seluruh dunia ini sudah hancur. Dia hanya ingin terlihat keren sebelum mati.

Waktu itu, darah yang mengalir di telinganya terasa begitu biasa. Padahal, Jimin takut darah. Akan tetapi, semua terasa begitu hambar di saat matanya sekali lagi menangkap sang ayah yang sudah gila.

Jimin baru bisa memasang anting keesokan harinya. Sudah empat hari dia berada di dalam rumah, dan Chiko berkali-kali meminta untuk jalan-jalan. Anjing itu sibuk memberikan Jimin tali leher yang selalu digunakan untuk jalan sore.

Jujur, saat mengetahui persediaan makanan yang sudah menipis. Jimin nyaris mengutuk diri sendiri karena selalu saja membeli makanan di luar. Waktu itu, Jimin berpikir untuk pergi keluar mencari makan atau tetap diam di dalam rumah dan mati kelaparan.

Walau begitu, dia tetap mengikuti kata ayahnya. Jimin menyetel radio dari ponsel pintarnya dan tertegun. Hanya ada satu sinyal yang ia dapatkan, hanya ada satu kalimat yang ia dengar, kalimat itu terputus-putus sebelum akhirnya suara berisik mengambil ahli.

" _Tolong, bagi –si—papun! Ya—berada di—di luar sana! Tetaplah bertahan hidup! Rumor mengatakan ada vaksin dari virus ini—kita—memiliki—kita—kesempa—"_

Putus.

Saat itu, bagaikan di sentuh oleh bisikan Tuhan. Jimin bergerak.

Tangannya mengumpulkan seluruh makanan sisa yang ada di lemari pendingin. Membuka brankas senjata milik ayahnya. Menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhan yang diperlukan. Dan menyetel ulang radio usang yang ia temukan di gudang.

Sebelum pergi, Jimin sempat mencium ujung _shotgun_ dan mangacukan senjata itu tepat di dahi ayahnya. "Aku pergi, Ayah. Semoga kita tidak berjumpa lagi," ucapnya dengan senyum tipis seraya menatap mata sang ayah yang memerah total.

Malam itu, Jimin pergi bersama Chiko. Tanpa sedikitpun menyadari, bahwa di dunia luar sana. Zombi adalah monster, tapi manusia adalah setan yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

 **/Back to Main Story/**

.

.

"Masuklah." Jungkook berkata setelah mempertimbangkan segalanya. Mungkin—hanya mungkin, dirinya bisa sekali lagi percaya dengan seseorang.

Lelaki itu langsung tersenyum sumringah saat Jungkook mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk. Setelah jendela dibuka lebar, dia berusaha untuk menunduk dan meringis kesakitan. "Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau mengambil obat. Seperti alkohol, jarum, atau apapun itu. Kurasa lukaku harus dijahit."

Jungkook melihat _namja_ di hadapannya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Lelaki itu hanya terduduk di depan jendela dan sesekali meringis kesakitan. "Kumohon, bisakah kau sedikit cepat mengambil obat. _Eum_ —"

"Jeon Jungkook. Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Iya, Jungkook. Aku Park Jimin. Aku bersumpah akan menceritakan kau segalanya, jika kau paling tidak memberikan aku obat untuk menyembuhkan luka ini." Jimin menunjuk lengannya yang sudah berdarah. Membuat Jungkook menghela napas pelan dan berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah untuk mengambil obat.

Setelah kembali dengan obat yang Jungkook kira bagus untuk mengobati luka robek. Jungkook melihat Jimin tersenyum lega. "Kau mengambil obat yang benar, anak pintar. Dan apa ini? Air steril?"

"Aku sering membaca buku. Air steril lebih bagus untuk membersihkan luka daripada alkohol." Jungkook hanya meletakkan obat itu di hadapan Jimin dan duduk menjauh dari lelaki itu. Jungkook dalam kondisi berjaga-jaga. Apapun yang terjadi, jika lelaki itu langsung berubah menjadi zombie. Jungkook berjanji akan menghabisi kepalanya dengan PS4 yang ia miliki.

Jimin mengambil satu botol air steril. Dia membuka tutup botol itu dengan menggunakan gigi dan langsung menuangkan setengah cairan ke lengan kanannya yang berdarah. " _Fuck_ —" Jimin mendesis kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, Jungkook hanya bisa menatap dengan takut. Dia merasa kasihan, tapi di satu sisi Jungkook juga tidak berani mendekati lelaki itu.

Jimin mulai mencuci jarum dan memasukkan benang. Jungkook tergerak untuk membantu karena tangan Jimin yang bergetar hebat. Namun, Jimin langsung berkata, "Kau duduk saja di situ. Aku tahu kau masih takut kepadaku. Tenang saja, aku pernah mengobati luka yang lebih parah daripada ini."

Tentu saja, apa yang dikatakan Jimin benar. Walau Jimin berkali-kali meringis kesakitan, tangan lelaki itu dalam waktu hitungan menit sudah diperban rapi oleh dirinya sendiri. Jimin juga meminum obat penghilang rasa sakit dan obat demam—karena demi Tuhan suhu tubuh Jimin sangatlah tinggi.

Malam itu, Jimin bercerita. Dia ditipu oleh komplotannya sendiri, seluruh senjata yang ia miliki dicuri, persediaan makanan yang ia kumpulkan untuk dimakan bersama telah dirampas begitu saja, bahkan anjing kesayangannya dijadikan santapan pagi.

Sedangkan luka yang ia dapat adalah dari seekor anjing gila yang ia temui di jalanan. Anjing itu menggonggong begitu keras dan menggigit lengannya. Mengundang begitu banyak zombi hingga Jimin harus berlari dalam kondisi terluka, untung dia bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Satu hal lagi yang Jungkook tahu, Jimin pernah menyembuhkan temannya yang mengalami luka robek saat melakukan kemah di hutan.

Muka Jimin memerah karena suhu badannya yang panas, Jungkook memasak bubur dan air hangat yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja di lantai seraya melihat Jimin yang sudah tidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Setelah itu kaki kecil Jungkook berlari ke lantai dua. Memasuki kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Malam itu, adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook tidak merasa sendiri setelah sekian lama.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Jungkook yang masih menyantap sarapan paginya. "Jadi kau sudah berada di dalam rumah ini... selama delapan hari?" Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Yah, aku juga tidak akan keluar dari rumah ini jika memiliki persediaan makanan sebanyak—"

"Aku harus keluar." Jungkook menghentikan makanannya. "Aku harus keluar, mencari Ayah dan Ibu." Suara Jungkook mengecil, dirinya mulai menundukkan kepala menahan tangis. Entah kenapa dia menjadi cengeng saat ini.

"Berapa umurmu, Jungkook-ah?"

"Sebelas tahun," jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi keluar dari rumah ini."

"Kenapa _Hyung_ keluar rumah?" Jungkook mendadak bertanya, membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. " _Hyung_ pasti memiliki rumah bukan? Kenapa _Hyung_ keluar dari rumah _Hyung_ dan sampai di sini?"

Jimin menghela napasnya panjang, "Ada yang mengatakan bahwa adanya vaksin yang membuat kita kebal terhadap gigitan zombi. Aku pergi keluar untuk mencari hal itu."

"Harapan. _Hyung_ pergi keluar karena adanya harapan. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku ingin pergi keluar untuk paling tidak menemukan harapan bahwa kedua orang tuaku masih hidup."

Sial, Jungkook pandai berkata-kata. Hal itu membuat Jimin sekali lagi menghela napas. Dia menatap kesungguhan dari mata Jungkook dan kembali lagi mengingat fakta bahwa Jungkook masih berumur sebelas tahun. Dia masih terlalu kecil.

Jimin melirik tangan kanannya yang diperban rapi, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah menurun. Ini semua karena Jungkook yang menolongnya 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu. Tapi dengan syarat." Jungkook langsung menatap Jimin fokus.

"Apapun yang terjadi, di luar sana. Manusia lebih mengerikan daripada zombi. Jika kau mau selamat, ikuti seluruh perkataanku. Kita akan mencari orang tuamu dan vaksin itu. Dan jangan pernah sekalipun untuk bertindak gegabah."

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali saat mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Satu lagi, kita harus menggeledah rumah ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mencari senjata."

"Keluargaku bukanlah orang yang barbar!"

"Hei, setidaknya Ayahku yang polisi pernah berkata. Setiap manusia pasti memiliki paling tidak satu senjata di rumahnya. Dan senjata untuk pertahanan diri bukanlah tindakan manusia barbar."

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak menyangka, ayahnya menyimpan pistol di laci meja kerjanya. Penuh dengan peluru dan masih dalam kondisi bagus. Mendadak, dirinya terkesiap di saat Jimin menyerahkan pistol itu kepadanya.

"Kau, pegang ini. Setidaknya jika ada kesempatan aku akan melatih dirimu menembak. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Dan dalam keadaan melawan zombi, lebih baik kita menggukana senjata jarak dekat saja."

"Bukankah itu membuat kita lebih mudah digigit?"

"Lalu kau mau menggunakan pistol lalu memancing lebih banyak mayat hidup untuk mendekati dirimu? Hanya orang gila yang mau melakukan hal itu."

Mendadak, Jungkook teringat akan lelaki yang ia lihat dari jendela tempo hari—yah, mungkin itu salah satu contoh orang gila.

"Gunakan pistol untuk melawan manusia."

"Manusia? Kenapa kita harus melawan manusia?"

"Karena manusia juga gila." Jimin menjawab santai dan berjalan ke luar ruangan kerja Jeon Baekhyun. Lelaki yang termaksud mungil dalam ukuran normalnya berjalan lincah menuju ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah Jungkook.

Jimin mengambil tas milik Baekhyun. Tas yang ia rasakan cukup untuk memuat beberapa barang. Jimin juga mengganti baju menggunakan baju ayah Jungkook. Setelah itu ia juga mengambil tas Jungkook dan mengisinya dengan banyak makanan.

"Kau bertugas membawa makanan setelah kita pergi, sedangkan aku membawa alat-alat yang dibutuhkan. Sekarang, bisa tunjukkan kepadaku ruangan tempat penyimpanan obat?"

Jungkook membawa Jimin ke ruang bawah tanah. Di situ Jimin kembali membongkar isi tas Jungkook dan memasukkan makanan kaleng yang lebih mengenyangkan. Dia juga menemukan radio tua yang masih berfungsi dan memasukkan beberapa obat ke dalam tas miliknya. Jimin secara ajaib, juga menemukan kardus berisi pakaian bertahan hidup.

Mulai dari jaket parasut, _sleeping bag_ , dan pisau _Swiss Army_ yang serbaguna. Jimin menata dan mengikat beberapa barang di tasnya dan di tas Jungkook dengan sempurna. Dia juga menyisipkan satu-dua obat di dalam tas Jungkook serta makanan ringan di dalam tas miliknya, "Setidaknya jika kita terpisah, kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan beberapa obat di dalam tasmu. Dan aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan beberapa makanan di dalam tasku. Tapi tentu, kita tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Di saat Jimin sedang membuka peta, mendadak suara tembakan terdengar begitu kuat. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua terkesiap. Memandang ke atas tangga kayu dan menatap lekat pintu bercat putih dengan seksama. Saat menyadari langkah kaki manusia, Jimin langsung mematikan lampu bawah tanah dan memegang tangan Jungkook.

" _Ada orang mendobrak masuk rumahmu,"_ bisik Jimin seraya melangkah menaiki tangga, Jungkook mengikuti dari belakang dan memperhatikan Jimin yang mengintip melewati lubang kunci setelah mengunci pintu.

Ruang bawah tanah bersebelahan dengan dapur, sedangkan di depan dapur tampaklah pintu depan yang sudah terbuka lebar dan empat manusia berbadan kekar memasuki rumah seraya menyeret dua orang.

"Aku tahu kalian menyembunyikan anak kalian di sini! Dimana dia!" Mendengar hal itu, Jimin langsung mundur dari pintu. Dirinya menatap wajah Jungkook dengan cahaya yang sangat minim. Seakan mengerti, Jungkook berganti posisi dengan Jimin secara perlahan.

" _Aku hanya merasa, mungkin mereka orang tuamu."_ Jimin sekali berbisik, sebelum akhirnya Jungkook mengintip melewati lubang kunci.

Saat itulah, semua perasaan itu meluap. Rindu, cemas, panik, takut, marah, dan bingung—bercampur menjadi satu hingga membuat tubuh Jungkook melemas. Jungkook dapat merasakan Jimin yang memeluk pinggangnya agar ia tidak terjungkal ke belakang.

Walau begitu, Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibir saat melihat orang tuanya dalam kondisi babak belur. Wajah ayahnya penuh darah, tangannya diikat di belakang punggung, dan rambutnya di jambak. Sedangkan ibunya juga berada dalam kondisi yang tidak beda jauh.

"Sebutkan di mana anakmu—"

"Sudah kukatakan dia tidak berada disini!" Taeyon berteriak. Hal itu membuat Jungkook merinding seketika. Dan tanpa ia sangka, ibu yang selalu menjadi bidadari dalam hidupnya ditampar begitu saja oleh seseorang yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

Jungkook ingin sekali marah, berteriak dan berkata bahwa mereka adalah binatang. Namun, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia terlalu takut hingga tanpa sadar setetes air mata lepas begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, Jungkook langsung meremas pakaian yang dikenakan Jimin. Dia takut—telalu takut.

Jimin secara perlahan mengelus rambut Jungkook. Berusaha menenangkan anak kecil itu dengan usapan lembut. Walau begitu, tubuh Jungkook masih bergetar hebat.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin memberitahu keberadaan anak kalian. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian di sini. Karena demi Tuhan, bos akan mengamuk jika aku pulang dengan tangan kosong."

"Cih, lebih baik kami mati di tangan kalian daripada memberitahukan di mana anakku berada." Sekali lagi, Taeyeon menjawab lantang.

Saat itulah, petir menampar Jungkook. Dia melihat bagaimana pisau lipat itu menusuk leher ibunya sendiri hingga begitu dalam. Cairan merah membasahi baju Taeyeon secara perlahan, di saat pisau itu ditarik kembali. Tubuh wanita itu langsung terkapar dalam hitungan detik di atas lantai.

Mendadak, rambut Baekhyun ditarik kuat. Hingga dia berdiri menghadap pintu ruang bawah tanah. Jungkook bisa melihat jelas bagaimana hancurnya kondisi fisik sang ayah. Sudah ada pisau tajam yang siap merobek pembuluh darah di lehernya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi—"

Hanya butuh satu detakan jantung, pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Jungkook bisa merasakan tatapan lembut ayahnya yang menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Satu hal yang pasti, Baekhyun tahu Jungkook berada di ruang bawah tanah. Mendadak, Baekhyun menggerakkan mulutnya secara perlahan. Dia mengeja, dan Jungkook berusaha mengerti.

" _Kami."_

"Dimana—"

" _Mencintai."_

"Anakmu berada?"

" _Kamu."_

"Jeon Baekhyun?"

" _Jeon Jungkook."_

Baekhyun tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dengan satu tetes air mata yang menemani.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jungkook melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya. Jungkook nyaris berteriak histeris kalau Jimin tidak membekap mulutnya dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook erat.

Berkali-kali, Jungkook berusaha berkali-kali melepaskan pelukan Jimin dan langsung berlari menuju orang tuanya. Namun, tenaga untuk melepaskan pelukan itu sama sekali tidak ada. Jungkook hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang berubah panik di saat keempat orang itu memutuskan untuk menggeledah rumah. Jimin berpikir keras tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi, dan juga menenangkan Jungkook di saat yang bersamaan.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, suara tembakan kembali terdengar. Kali ini beruntun dan Jimin langsung mengintip dari lubang kunci. Di situlah dia melihatnya, sesosok lelaki yang ia kira seumuran dirinya. Sedang memegang senapan dengan napas tidak teratur.

"Sial! Aku melewati rumah ini berkali-kali! _Shit_!" Lelaki itu mengumpat setelah berhasil membunuh empat orang dalam hitungan menit.

Dirinya secara terburu-buru menutup pintu dan menyangganya dengan sofa. Lelaki itu berlari menuju mayat yang Jimin pikir adalah ayahnya Jungkook.

"Sial! _Hyung_! Kumohon jangan mati dulu. Ahh! Aku belum menemukan bocah itu— _fuck_ , padahal baru kemarin aku melihatnya."

Kesan pertama, Jimin membencinya. Dia terlau banyak mengumpat dan—demi Tuhan, penampilan lelaki itu seperti pembunuh bayaran.

Jungkook yang mendengar perkataan lelaki itu langsung mendolak wajah Jimin dengan tenaga luar biasa. Membuat Jimin terkejut, awalnya ia ingin memarahi Jungkook, tetapi melihat bocah itu sudah mengambil ahli lubang kunci. Jimin kembali terdiam.

Pikiran Jungkook kacau. Kenapa?

Kenapa dirinya dicari?

Kenapa kedua orang tuanya dibunuh?

Kenapa lelaki gila itu memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan akrab?

" _Fuck_! Bocah itu pasti telah pergi! Akh, brengsek! Kenapa aku selalu telat?" Jungkook memandang lelaki tersebut dengan dahi mengernyit.

Dirinya sudah hampir ingin membuka pintu kalau tangan Jimin tidak menahannya. Jimin menggelengkan kepala, tidak setuju jika Jungkook harus keluar menemui lelaki itu.

" _Jangan bertindak gegabah."_

Di saat itu, Jungkook berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

 _ **Semua pilihan ada di tangan kalian**_

.

.

 **Pilihan :**

 **A.** Keluar dari ruang bawah tanah dan menemui lelaki itu.

 **B.** Tetap diam di ruang bawah tanah dan membiarkan lelaki itu pergi.

 **Clue :** -

 **Keuntungan kalian memilih A di chapter sebelumnya :**

Kalian membuka karakter baru.

Sebuah pelindung. Aku berharap kalian menjaga karakter ini.

Kalian membuat Jungkook terlindungi dari keempat orang tadi. Bisa bayangin 'kan kalau Jimin masih berada di luar rumah apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya? Keempat orang itu akan masuk, membunuh Jimin dan Jungkook akan di bawa ke cerita yang lebih mengerikan.

Karena sejauh ini kalian memilih jalan aman, maka kalian mendapat seorang pelindung di awal.

 **Kesialan kalian memilih A :**

Tidak ada

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MOHON JANGAN PERNAH MELEWATI AUTHOR'S CORNER!**

Di sini aku akan memberikan kalian beberapa penjelasan baru dalam permainan ini.

Tiap karakter memiliki posisi masing-masing.

Kalian bisa melihat status Jungkook di tiap chapter dengan menambahkan kalimat di review **"STATUS CHECK."**

Maka aku akan menampilkan status Jungkook yang akan berubah di tiap chapter.

 **TINGKAT KEPERCAYAAN** tiap katakter akan berbeda! Ingat hal ini. Usahakan tidak berkurang di beberapa karakter yang menurutmu menguntungkan. Sebisa mungkin **jalinlah** rasa kemanusiaan di tiap karakter akan tetapi jangan bodoh juga **(ngerti lah yah kan).**

 **Posisi karakter :**

(?) : **Jeon Jungkook**

Perusak : **-**

Pelindung : **Park Jimin**

Pemenang : -

Pecundang : -

Penyelamat nyawa : -

Pencabut nyawa : -

 **Setiap** karakter akan kalian dapatkan secara cepat maupun lambat.

 **Mohon membaca ulang peraturan dalam bermain game ini di chapter 1.**

 **Mohon membaca ulang penjelasan di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **Mohon jangan pernah melewati bagian author's corner.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Selamat bermian.**

 **Ttd, pembuat game.**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
